Return or Come Back
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally writes poetry for his lost love. His lost love returns. KF/Nightwing, Wally/Dick


Best place to look up inspiration, type "Robin/Kid Flash" into the Youtube search bar =D

Too bad I didn't do that for this fic~

Warnings: I still think I should only include this for when I don't have slash...SLASH in this fic!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic are the poems that Wally writes, which you are free to borrow, so it's not really mine anyways.

Note: The poems here are purely mine! If you like them (Which I doubt you will, I don't even like them) you may use them wherever you like

Return / Come Back!

_I crouch in the grass  
>Readied to watch him take flight<br>He never looked back_

_Streaking past the clouds  
>Through the sky, through the perils<br>I beg him: come back_

_I crouch in the grass  
>Waiting for him to return<br>I wasn't ready_

Wally put his pen down, then read what he wrote. He crumpled the paper in his anger, and chucked it into his recycling bin (he'd been throwing away too much paper, so they replaced his garbage can with a recycling bin.) He sighed and ran a finger through his tangled fiery red locks.

He looked out his window, a robin gathered broken and dead twigs, forming a nest on a sturdy branch. He then instinctively looked at his phone. _Robins_. They never stayed long. He flopped onto his bed, his emerald green eyes boring into his mono-coloured ceiling.

_He_ knew where he was. _He_ knew how to get here. _He_ never pursued him. _He_ almost never made the first move. _He_ just watched. Passively. Observing how things turned out. It was just data. _But it wasn't just any Robin_. Wally had tried several times to get in touch; _he_ just never responded.

Wally wondered if _he_ ever regreted his decision. Wally knew it isn't fair, but he always placed the blame on Batman. If Batman had been a bit less over-protective, maybe there wouldn't have been a need for _him_ to want to be independent. But it wasn't true. He would've gone his own way sooner or later, it just so happened that a fight with Batman pushed him into independence.

Wally drew a fighting stance when he heard rustling outside his window, a blue and black clad figure bursts through his window, "Hey Walls~" the person chirped, in a voice that Wally's never heard before. It's deep. It's sexy. It's irresistible. It's different. It's _familiar_.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, his fists still raised.

"Come on, Wally, don't tell me you've forgotten me, already." The person said, peeling off his domino mask and brushed away his black bangs: dark blue eyes stared at Wally.

"Rob..." Wally whispered, the person groaned, hiding his eyes beheind some fingers.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time, I go by Nightwing now," Nightwing stated, smiling widely, he outstretched his arms, as if expecting a hug. Wally launched himself at Nightwing, and began to hit every part of him he could touch at superhuman speed.

"_YOU_! YOU-THINK-YOU-CAN-JUST-BREAK-IN-TO-MY-HOUSE-AND-GET-A-HUG?! I-CALLED-OUT-TO-YOU! I-TRIED-TO-GET-YOU-BACK! I-_SCREAMED_-AFTER-YOU! WHAT-DID-I-GET? NOT-SO-MUCH-AS-A-GOOD-BYE-BUT-NOTHING?! HOW-COULD-YOU-DO-THAT-TO-_ME_!" Wally screamed, he let out a huff and turned his back to the cowering form.

He exhaled roughly, "I didn't think you cared that much," Nightwing stated coolly, brushing off dust from his now battered uniform.

"How could I not care?" Wally spat venomously, still not looking at Nightwing. "I loved you," Wally whispered, Nightwing could tell that Wally was close to, if not already at, tears.

"And you feel like I abandoned you." Nightwing said, he walked to where Wally stood, he was still slightly shorter than the red-head. He wrapped his arms around Wally's waist, "I'm sorry." He pressed several kisses to Wally's neck and back. Wally fell into his arms, missing the warmth; before he roughly pulled out of his grip, crossed his arms across his chest and glared, _glared_ at Nightwing.

"You can't just waltz in here, say you're sorry, kiss me, and think it'll all go away," Wally reprimanded angrily.

"Then what do you want me to do!" Nightwing growled at him.

Wally cocked an eyebrow, expression stony, "Tell me, _why_."

"Why what?"

"Why you never said good-bye." Wally began to tap his foot impatiently, Nightwing looked down in shame.

"I was afraid." Nightwing whispered slowly to the floor.

Wally retained his hard expression, "Afraid of what?"

"That you wouldn't love me anymore. That when I told you, the love would just leave your eyes. I didn't want that love ever to leave." Nightwing murmured, he soon found himself in a crushing embrace, he could hear Wally's ragged breaths against his ear.

"You idiot," Wally said into his ear, Wally kissed the shell of his ear, and pressed his forehead to Nightwing's, "I'll always love you."

"Even after that? After I left, with no good-bye? No note, no explaination?" Nightwing asked quietly, it didn't fit him.

"I was confused, and angry. But there's no way I could stay mad at my best friend."

"...You'd still consider me your 'best friend'?" Nightwing asked, hopefully looking into Wally's eyes, emerald green met dark blue. Wally pressed a kiss to Nightwing's lips.

If both never saw butterflies and ponies before, they certainly did now.

"I think you need to re-earn my 'boyfriend' title. And you can only hold onto it, as long as you're _here_." Wally said, smiling widely. Dick let out a breath he had no clue he was holding.

"You're still willing to give me a shot?" Dick asked his voice full of wonder and elation, still staring into Wally's passionate eyes.

Wally looked like he'd said something wrong. "Did you not want to?" Wally asked slightly saddened at the chance Dick didn't want to.

"No! I just...didn't think that you'd be able to still love me, the way you used to." Dick said shyly, looking at their feet.

"Love is _earned_, maintained, you work towards it, for it, to keep it. And I'm willing to work for it if you are." Wally said, attempting to be sagely, his lips barely ghosting Dick's forehead; Dick would've told you it worked.

"You'd be willing to put in effort, for a jerk like me?" Dick choked out.

"You're the only jerk I'd be willing to do it for." Wally said, as Dick laughed. They kissed once more passionately, as a continuation of Wally's previous poem ran through his head,

_I crouch in the grass  
>Watching the night sky for him<br>To see if he comes_

_Wishing that every  
>Shadowy figure is him<br>Wishing him back home_

_I crouch in the grass  
>In hopes of him coming home<br>He's back, just for me_

* * *

><p>Enjoy the triplet haikus~ =D<p>

So, the back story: Basically, Dick and Wally were dating. Dick and Batman had a falling out, and Dick left everything in the middle of the night. Wally had several times looked up the name "Dick Grayson" in the phone book, and what not, but it appeared that Dick had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Wally had even gone as far as using the Watchtower to broadcast himself begging for Dick to come back. He however, soon gave up, and regressed into writing poetry about his lost love, using robins as a metaphor for both Dick, and how his love flew away. And then we reach the point where Dick comes back~ =D

Seriously people, don't throw paper into the garbage, there's a blue bin labelled "RECYCLE" for a reason, USE IT.

So, review if you like, and perhaps check out some of my other stories? Criticism is appreciated and flames are meh =D


End file.
